A Voice From Nowhere
by Tera Hunter
Summary: Amazing what you find in old computer files. My fic/response to the 1st Transformers Movie. Please read and review. Hehehe... T just because. OC later
1. Prologue

**A/N I wrote this almost a year ago and just found it. LOL. Please read and review and ask questions for me to answer. PS: Still have NOT seen Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. Please do not spoil. ******

**Also Note: I wrote this before I read what ACTUALLY happened on Cybertron, so this is MY version. No likey? I'm sorry.**

**A/N I watched Transformers for the first time about a week ago and I'm already obsessed. I wrote this story based on some facts and theories I found out about Bumblebee and his voice. I hope this turns out okay, I'm still getting a hang on the Transformer characters and lingo. Please enjoy!**

_**Scene: Cybertron (Or at least what's left of it). Bumblebee is leading the Autobot forces surrounding a huge dome. The dome is the home of the AllSpark, uncovered after millennia's of search. Prime, Ratchet, and Jazz are already inside, trying to rig some sort of ejection device to the Cube to get it as far from Cybertron as possible. The Decepticons are fighting desperately to break the ranks of the Autobots in order to penetrate the dome and stop Prime, but they haven't succeeded. Yet.**_

_**Behind a ruined, Cybertronian tower a small yellow figure crouches. He is battered and weary from orns of battle, but he refuses to give up. Nearby, an Autobot named Blurr provides cover fire from behind a large hunk of metal while Bee tries to coordinate the Autobot forces and care for his wounded companion, Kup.**_

_**Things are not going well.**_

A Voice from Nowhere

_Primus take it all!_ Bumblebee cursed mentally, ducking back behind the scorched framework of the building. Beside him, Kup was fading fast, his optics flickering like the energon leaking through the wound on his chest plating. If they didn't get out of here fast, he might not make it back to Ratchet in time for repairs.

Except, they couldn't leave.

The AllSpark was still here. It was in the building behind him, surrounded by dozens of Autobots, all fighting for their sparks.

_No, that's not right…All fighting for the _AllSpark_. We're fighting for the AllSpark. We're fighting for _everyone's _lives._

_If what Optimus said is true…_Bumblebee rolled out from behind the building and took a shot at an advancing Decepticon. _We can't let these guys have it._

The Decepticon wailed and collapsed as the blast ripped through to the spark in its chest. Bumblebee didn't pause, rushing back behind the building to Kup's side. Across the way, Blurr shot him a thumbs up before doing the same.

"Stay with me, Kup." He said, firing over his shoulder again. "Come on, Kup. You can make it…"

He peered out again. To the far right, the Decepticons known as Barricade and Devastator were ripping something…_don'tthinkaboutit_…to shreds. Farther away a Decepticon met the same fate at the hands of Ironhide. It was getting messy. Bumblebee couldn't kid himself, more Autobots were falling than Decepticons and only the Decepticons could replace those numbers.

_By Primus, why'd Optimus put _me _in charge?_ Bumblebee worried. _Why couldn't he leave Jazz in command? Or even Ratchet? I'm no good at this stuff!_

"Hey! How's it going back there?" Ironhide's voice boomed across the field. It was loud enough to rattle an Autobot's circuits, and it was the best thing he'd heard in an orn.

"Back here, Ironhide!" Bumblebee shouted, leaning cautiously out for a moment to signal to his friend. "Quick! Before something…"

The Decepticon companion known as Ravager jumped out of nowhere. She landed on Ironhide's shoulder with enough force to knock him to the ground. Her jaws came down lightning fast, but not laser-fast. Ravager yelped and hopped away, still sporting her smoking rear. Bumblebee blew the vapor from his gun as Ironhide squeezed in next to him.

"Nice shot, Bee." Ironhide grinned. "How are things goin' back here?"

"Not good." Bumblebee replied shortly, clambering over his companion to take another shot. "How about up front?"

"Not much better. I left Prowl in charge; you know how he likes to rumble."

"Yeah." Bumblebee muttered. "I just hope Hound's holograms can hold them off long enough for Optimus to finish whatever he's doing in there."

A giant hand landed on his shoulder. "Hey, don't doubt him, Bumblebee. Optimus Prime knows what's best."

Bumblebee nodded. "I know." He shrugged the hand off and shot, pulling back to avoid return fire. "I just wish he hadn't taken Jazz and Ratchet with him. I could sure use their expertise out here."

"He has his reasons, Bee. Our job is to keep these guys outta the…" Ironhide jumped to his pedes. "BLURR, LOOK OUT!"

The blue Autobot behind the nearby boulder leapt aside just in time. The chunk of metal exploded into a million fragments, one of which buried itself in the unfortunate bot's shoulder. Blurr screamed in pain as his attacker strode out through the dust and stood above him.

Ironhide took a step, but Bumblebee stopped him. "I'll take him, Ironhide. Stay here and watch Kup!"

"But…" Uncertainty shone in Ironhide's optical sensors.

Bumblebee was already moving; pretending that he didn't know Ironhide was worried about _him_. "I'm in charge, right? STAY HERE!"

Bumblebee ran as fast as he could, dodging a few random shots as he came. He recognized the form as he approached and cursed his luck. Starscream's high pitched voice sneered through his audio receptors as he approached.

"Not so tough now, are you Autobot?" The bullying subcommander of the Decepticons placed his foot against the injury and rubbed it, laughing as Blurr's shriek passed the sensors' ability to hear.

Bumblebee caught him completely by surprise. His laser blade sliced right through the rotary functions of the bot's right leg, immobilizing him. Starscream fell to his knees in agony as Bee leapt over him to Blurr's side. The blue bot was mumbling under his breath. Bee wasn't sure, but the chaotic blend of Blurr's speech filtered into something like a prayer. Determined, Bee slipped the wounded soldier's arm across his neck and half lifted him to his feet. "Hang on, Blurr. You're not dead yet."

"No, but YOU are."

Bumblebee felt as though ice had been downloaded into his circuitry. He knew that voice. He knew that voice far too well.

_Pleasebewrong, pleasebewrong, PLEASEbewrong…_

He turned around slowly; trying his best not to agitate Blurr's wound.

"Megatron."

The titanic Decepticon grinned as jovially as though they were old friends, tossing the unconscious Prowl to one side with a grin.

"Bumblebee." Bee _hated _the sound of his name rolling of the Decepticon's tongue like a delicacy, baiting him, toying with him. "Please tell me this isn't the _best_ Optimus has to offer. A mere sparkling in command of the Autobot resistance?"

Bumblebee knelt quickly, placing the now unconscious Blurr on the ground next to him.

"He's got better things to do than play with _you!_"He stood up, ready to fight.

"Ah, yes…speaking of better things…where is it?"

"You won't get that AllSpark, Megatron! I'll stop you myself!" Bee snapped, cocking his blaster and preparing to fire.

Bumblebee didn't remember how he got onto the ground, but he did his best to glare up at Megatron anyway. The leader of the Decepticons looked bored. "Oh, please. When you're more of a challenger we'll discuss an actual battle. For now, I just want to know what the code is for the gateway."

"You're memory bank's offline if you think I'll just tell you!"

Megatron's hand closed easily around Bumblebee's chest, roughly hoisting him up to optical level. "Aren't you a little _short_ to be pushing your luck? Autobots aren't well known for leading long cycles." Megatron snarled.

Bumblebee flinched at the pun, but he refused to back down. Both Cybertronians knew they were running out of time. Optimus had been inside for an orn. Whatever Prime was planning it would happen soon. Megatron's forces didn't have the time or the energy to break the gate down by force and only Bee might know the code. Starscream's optics gleamed nearby in anticipation as the tension built.

"TELL ME!" Megatron bellowed into Bee's face.

"GO TO UNICRON, SLAG BRAINS!"

Megatron's anger was getting the better of him. Bumblebee winced as the pressure on his chest increased. It would end soon now. If he could just annoy Megatron a little longer he would die quickly and Megatron would lose. He would be brave. He had no regrets…not many, anyway. He would show everyone that he was a soldier too…

The sound of squealing metal scraped against his audio receptors. His eyes snapped open in shock as Blackout finished removing the panel from Blurr's spark chamber. His eye sparkled with anticipation. "Shall I finish him, Lord Megatron?" Blackout asked coldly, his monotone voice somehow still reflecting his eagerness.

Megatron turned an amused expression on the horrified Bumblebee. "Shall he, little bot?"

Bumblebee choked. He couldn't do it. But he had to. He had to tell them the code. Or did he?

It was risky, and he probably wouldn't survive, but he had to try. Blackout's hand began to lower towards Blurr's spark.

"STOP!"

Blackout paused. Bumblebee slumped in Megatron's hand. He had to be defeated. He couldn't give them any reason to doubt him or they'd send for Soundwave, and Soundwave could read memory cores…He had to play this right. "Let him go, Megatron! I'll…I'll help you…" He steeled himself. "…please."

The triumph in Megatron's voice told Bumblebee everything he needed to know. "Excellent. Blackout, get Starscream back to the repair docks. I will escort our little friend to the gate."

"You do not wish me to accompany you, Lord Megatron?" Blackout intoned, his optics flashing toward the limp figure in Megatron's claws.

"Don't insult me." Megatron rolled his eyes and patted Bee on the head, much to the bot's indignation and shame. "I can handle this Auto-brat."

As Blackout transformed to carry Starscream, the Seeker glared at Bumblebee with enough heat to smelt titanium plating. "My only regret is that I won't be there to help make you scream, Autobot." He hissed as his leader carried the helpless bot away.

OIO

Bee could feel the hum of the building in his spark. He could sense the power of the object within, the hope, the wonder. He felt like he was drifting away against his will on a stream of energy. It would have been rather peaceful if he wasn't suffocating. Megatron's hand had shoved him so hard against the wall by the gate that Bee was imbedded in it, roughly 20 feet off the ground. Megatron's other hand was brushing lightly against the keypad, ready to type. Nearby, five Autobots were sprawled where Megatron had left them in critical condition. Even one-handed, Megatron was a dangerous foe.

"Now…Tell me the code, Autobot."

Bee knew his time was now officially out. The part of himself he wished didn't exist was whimpering pitifully. _Give him the code! Give him the code!_

Megatron's patience, what little he had, was near its end. He squeezed slightly and Bee's already aching joints moaned in pain. His vision blurred slightly. He had to buy…just a little more time.

"WELL?"

Bee took a deep breath. "T-two…"

_Beep._

The keypad chimed in response as Megatron quickly keyed in the first number.

"s…sss-seven…"

_Beep._

_I'm so sorry, Ironhide. Jazz, Blurr, Kup, Ratchet…everybody…_

"…s-six…"

_Beep._

Megatron's excitement was growing by the second. Bumblebee could feel his spark pulse racing through his hands.

"…eigh-t…"

_Beep_

_Come on Optimus, hurry up!_

"fo…four…"

_Beep._

"…"

Megatron shook him slightly, rattling his already abused body. "Give me the last digit!"

Bumblebee listened hard for any sound, any shift in the vibrations he felt within. Nothing.

_Primus guide me. Goodbye, Cybertron._

"…three."

Megatron practically punched the keyboard with his finger.

Bumblebee squeezed his optical receptors shut and waited.

And waited.

Then the ground shook. The air seemed to charge itself. The world spun around them. A beam of light shot through the air above them. Then all was still.

And the gate remained shut.

"What's happening?" Megatron asked.

Bumblebee sighed painfully in relief. "Optimus did it. He sent the AllSpark away, far away."

"NO!" Megatron howled. His fist slammed into the wall by Bee's head. "OPEN THE GATE! I WILL TEAR PRIME INTO ASTROPARTICLES FOR THIS!"

Bee was struggling to breathe, but he managed a smile. "I gave you the wrong code. The fact is I don't even know it. I just needed to buy time for Optimus and the others."

Megatron glared at him with anger so intense that he was unable to move. "I will rip that lying mouthpiece from your head."

"Face it, Megatron." Bee replied calmly, undaunted. "You have lost."

Megatron met his gaze with a glare colder than the void itself. Bee returned it. Megatron raised one hand and closed it around Bee's throat. "It's a pity. You could have been a Decepticon."

His life cycle was at an end. They both knew it. Megatron would make his death a painful one. They both knew that as well. Bee closed his eyes, trying instinctively to dig into himself, away from the pain that he wouldn't be able to stop.

Then his throat…hurt. He was aware of falling to the ground, clutching at the sparking wires that still held his head to his mainframe. Megatron's body seemed to be drifting, farther and farther away. He saw two flashes, one blue and red and the other black, slam into Megatron's fuzzy form. Ironhide's roar seemed to vibrate through his system. He felt a hand slide beneath his head and panicked optical sensors blocked his vision. Someone was desperately whispering to him. Ratchet? He tried to speak…and the pain drove him completely under.

OIO


	2. Come to Wish Us Off?

**A/N Okay, moving on.**

_How is he, Ratchet?_

_His mainframe is mostly dented, but it's still intact, thank Primus. He has a few blast burns, but nothing severe. The only serious injury is…_

…_How bad?_

_I'm sorry Prime. There's nothing I can do about it._

_Primus forgive me._

OIO

Bee groaned and stirred. He felt someone's servo slide underneath his head again.

"Bee? You okay?" Ironhide asked.

Bee forced his eyes open long enough to glare at him.

"Right. Duh. Well, at least you're alive."

"Oh, come on." Jazz chuckled as he entered the med-bay. "It'd take more than Megatron to get rid of this little glitch spark."

"Watch your filter in my sick bay, Jazz." Ratchet snapped from somewhere nearby.

"Yeah, you were just as worried as _we_ were." Ironhide grinned, gently setting Bee's head back down.

Bee's mouthpiece widened slightly to speak. Then Ratchet's hand was over it. Bee looked at him in confusion. Ratchet gave him an reassuring, but unconvincing, smile.

"Don't strain your…voice, Bumblebee."

He backed off.

Bumblebee looked at his back for a klik. The rest of them were chatting happily over him. Other Autobots in far worse shape were laughing with their friends. He was fine, wasn't he? Except for the weird itch in his neck.

No one was paying attention. Bee raised a servo to rub at it. The memory hit him like Devastator on a bad day as his hand came in contact with the clamped wires in his throat.

_No._

A squeal like rusty nails on a chalkboard escaped his lips as he whimpered. The entire bay flinched and fell silent as Bee began to thrash uncontrollably. Ironhide and Jazz were beside him in an instant, pinning him down against the repair unit's surface. Bee whined at them. They flinched but held on. Ratchet came running towards them. "Bee! Calm down! Please! You'll hurt yourself!"

"What's going on?" Optimus Prime charged into the room. His eyes locked onto the flailing yellow figure in the back.

"It's Bee, Prime. The recall is too much for him. He's going into shock again." Ratchet tried to explain as he rushed by.

Prime took three huge steps across the room and grabbed Bumblebee by the arms, pinning him as easily as Megatron had. Ironhide and Jazz backed away. Bee pulled uselessly, halfheartedly, at the restraints. Coolant began to leak from his optical ducts. He was crying. _I'm crying!_

He slumped, incensed with himself. _Slag, Autobots don't cry! Get a hold of yourself! _He wished he could raise a hand to brush the coolant away, but Prime wouldn't budge. Luckily, only Optimus would be able to see it. Unfortunately, Prime _would_ see it.

Pain flashed through Optimus's optical sensors. Discreetly, he whisked one finger across Bee's face, rubbing the coolant from his mask. "Be strong Bee. You can do this."

Ratchet hurried to his side. "It will be hard to inject you with Optimus's arms in the way, Bee. Will you hold still long enough for me to look at you?"

There was a long moment. Bee's head moved microscopically up and down. Prime let go, leaving a tingling sensation in his arms as the energon rushed back in. He didn't move at all as Ratchet approached. Then his optical sensors flicked to Ratchet's face and did the talking for him.

Ratchet met his gaze uneasily. He glanced at Prime, who nodded. "Bee is a tough soldier. He can handle it."

Ratchet took a deep breath as he opened the panel on Bee's arm. "Megatron… when we came out of the AllSpark's berth we were too late. Ironhide and Prime managed to beat him off, but…" Another moment passed as Ratchet injected the shot into Bee's arm. "He…he ripped your voice box in half and crushed it against Prime's chest." He glanced at the stricken bot, resigned. "I'm sorry Bee. I can't fix what isn't there. We're lucky you're alive."

Bee didn't respond. He just lay there, staring at nothing at all.

"I'm trying to find a replacement but… you might never speak again." Ratchet whispered.

Prime stepped up to stand by the bay and knelt next to his smallest Bot, bringing him to his own level. He placed one gigantic hand on the bot's spark and whispered. "I'm sorry, Bee."

As the overdose kicked in and the world disappeared, Bee could have sworn he saw coolant welling in Optimus Prime's eyes.

OIO

_Bumblebee rushed into the launching area, eager to be off. Ratchet had told him he was free to leave the sick bay, but he had to be extremely careful until they found a way for him to communicate. He'd agreed instantly…and set off to pack for the next raid. Energy was getting low again, it would be really soon. The newly revived Kup, Jazz, and Ironhide were deep in discussion with Prowl and Mirage as they boarded the transport. They fell silent when Bumblebee approached. _

"_C-come to…wish us off, Bee?" Mirage asked as casually as possible._

_Bee froze. They were all looking at him in worry, as though unsure what to say or how to say it. As naturally as he could, Bee spun on his heel and left the launch area._

Prime found him a half orn later. Bee sat in his room, alone. His knees were against his chest with both arms folded on top of them. He blinked, seeming to jerk back into the present as Optimus entered the room. Prime carefully approached the berth built for someone of much larger stature than its occupant and sat at the base.

Neither said anything for a moment. They just looked at each other. Then Bee's head fell onto his chest plate.

"You want to know why I chose you to lead the Autobots on Cybertron."

Bee nodded.

Prime sighed, pressing his fingers against his temple nerves. "To be honest, I don't know."

Bee's head jerked up and down in understanding. Prime placed a hand on the bot's shoulder. "No, Bee. I didn't _doubt_ you. I've _never_ doubted you. I just didn't think about it. To me, you were the _**obvious**_ choice."

Bee looked up at him in shock.

"I can't explain why I chose you _then_, Bee, but I never doubted it for a second. I would do it again in a sparkpulse."

Prime stood, leaving Bee to muse over this new insight in silence.

"You are an important Autobot, Bee. We would not have made it this far without you. Don't forget it."

OIO

This time the other Autobots were waiting when he entered the launch area. Jazz nudged Ironhide and the weapons specialist stepped in front of Bee as he approached the ship, consternation in his eyes. "Hey, Bee. Um…why don't you stay here this time? I mean, it'll be hard to keep a….I mean, wouldn't you rather…um…slag it all. Bee, what I'm trying to say is…"

Bee raised a hand, cutting him off. He reached down and pulled a chip of some sort from his subspace pocket. Ironhide accepted it with relief. "Oh, the program...from Ratchet…thanks Bee."

Bumblebee nodded curtly and stood. He watched the others board the ship unhappily. When they were out of sight he fidgeted for a long moment. Then he quickly scanned the bay to make sure no one was watching and slipped into the shuttle too.

OIO

_Bumblebee, you are a fragging glitch._

_Mute it._

_Make me._

Bumblebee sighed, wishing he were equipped to turn his conscience-processor off as he dodged behind the nearest structure. So far, none of the Autobots had seen him. That was good. So far, no Decepticons had shown up either. That wasn't so good.

_If the Decepticons don't show, how will I prove I can still fight? _He fumed._ Pfft. What am I thinking?_ He leaned back against the side of the tower._ I should be thrilled this operation is going so smoothly! I'm getting selfish. _He glanced wistfully through a crack in his hiding place, watching his comrades stacking energon leaked from a broken pipe nearby into the ship. In another few cycles the flow would run dry and Bee would have to slip back onto the transport for the ride home. It wasn't fair.

_The one time I actually _want_ a fight, and…_

The ground vibrated beneath him, as though something heavy had landed nearby. The Autobots kept working, oblivious, while Bumblebee watched in horror as one by one Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet and a few other Decepticon fliers landed unseen in a circle around his comrades.

Bee leapt to his pedes, ready to shout a warning…that was when it hit him, the reason no one had wanted him along. He _couldn't_ warn them.

Bumblebee shook himself, slagging himself as every halfbit metalfragged junk piece he could think of, and began to run towards the battlefield. He wished he'd chosen a hiding place a _tad _closer as the ship suddenly went up in a blaze of energy. He could hear Jazz shouting as more ricocheting laser fire brushed against the remaining energon cubes and small explosions went off. One of the Decepticons was just ahead of him, back turned, firing rapidly into the crowd of Autobots below.

_Almost there!_

Maybe the Decepticon heard the pounding of Bumblebee's servos against Cybertron's surface. Maybe he sensed him coming through some other method. Maybe it was sheer bad luck that he chose to spin around at that moment and lock eyes with the approaching Autobot.

Bee skidded to a halt.

_Oh slag._

Starscream's optics narrowed. "_You_."

_Oh, SLAG._

Bee swallowed dry energon. He managed about three strides before the ground opened up in front of him with a flash. It was deep, really deep. _We must be on top of one of the old energon lines, _he noted in the back of his processor. He turned back towards Starscream as slowly as he could, knowing and hating the fact that the only way out was past his rival. Star looked at the hole with surprise for a moment, and then grinned.

"I think you forgot something back at our last encounter. What was it again?" Starscream leveled his ray at the bot's feet and fired once. Bee squeaked as the metal gave way beneath him, sending him tumbling down the shafts into the depths of the old energon plant. Star stalked over to the edge, peering into it with a smirk. "Ah, yes, I remember. You forgot to deactivate. But don't worry. I'll help you get it done now…"

He activated his thrusters, slipped into the hole he'd made, and leisurely began the long float down. "…no matter how long it takes."

Jazz glanced back up again. Even from down in the basin he could make out the flash of yellow flitting along the edge from hiding spot to hiding spot. He knew he should probably say something to the others, but he just didn't have the spark. Bumblebee was so young, and Jazz knew what it was like to feel unneeded, trapped, and unable to contribute. Jazz sighed, pushing the unwanted memories back. The point was Bee was a good soldier. He needed this, so Jazz intended to give him every opportunity to prove himself. _That's all he wants from us anyway._ He grinned to himself, turning to place another cube on the rapidly growing pile.

He glanced back at the pipe, where the others were already gathered. _Shoot. All my ramblings gone and put me behind schedule!_

Jazz finished putting down the cube and then froze. He couldn't explain it, but a tingle shot through his sensors. Before he could process it, the energon cube by his foot began to glow as a purple beam of light grazed it ever so slightly.

A moment later he was running like mad, pelting towards the other Autobots as the cargo hold exploded in all of its energetic glory. Stumbling back to his feet (_When did I fall?_) Jazz yanked his gun free of subspace and fired up at the edges of the crater, targeting anything that shot purple.

The peripheral sensors of his optic twitched and he managed to see Starscream fire towards them.

Nearby, Prowl collapsed like a string less puppet. Jazz skidded to his side, flipping him onto his back. Prowl's chest glittered furiously with dancing energy around the hole in his chest. The Autobot's optics were a dark gray, but not black. Yet.

A moment of terror seized Jazz and he tapped Prowl none too gently with his pede. "Don't you dare offline, Prowl!" He shouted. After firing again he added: "Not 'til you tell me who shot cha!"

To his intense relief his companion groaned.

"Five more kliks…"

"Whatever you want, just don't you DARE spark out on me!" Jazz shot back.

Prowl curled into a ball as his response. Jazz kept firing. Nearby he could hear Ironhide yelling into his com link for backup, and on his other side Kup was doing the same. All he could do now was keep firing and hope he, Prowl, (_and Bumblebee_) would survive until help arrived.

Worried, he risked a glance at the bot's last hiding place. Nothing. _I hope he's all right._ Jazz managed, but he couldn't afford to think any more.

**A/N I hope that's a good cliffie! Next chapter: Bumblebee learns to swim!**


	3. Brilliant but Stupid

**A/N So, if anyone wants to know why Jazz feels the way he does, let me know! (So I can make something up...*coughcough*)**

Raw energon lapped at his faceplate, waking him mere kliks after he landed at the bottom of the shaft. Startled, he tried to sit up and abruptly sank underneath the surface. It was probably one of the most terrifying feelings he could recall, right next to Megatron. He'd never seen so much energon at once before, he'd only heard about it from people like Seaspray and Beachcomber, who claimed they'd spent eons trying to create new energon from the cesspools of the Rust Sea. It all ran through him in a meaningless flash. All he knew was that he was drowning. Then something inside of him snapped and another part of him took over, a part that acted faster than it processed, and after a desperate struggle he resurfaced sputtering and coughing as his intakes shut again automatically. He wasn't sure how he'd done it, but he went with it. He forced himself to lie flat again, letting the current drag him along as before as he tried to think about anything other than the untested currents swirling underneath him. For starters: _How the slag did I wind up down here?_

…_Oh, yeah_

_Way to go, you idiot._

_Slag. I thought I'd gotten rid of you._

_Keep dreaming. Or better yet, keep moving before Starscream finds you._

Bee almost went under again. Starscream. He wished he could even consider the possibility that the Decepticon had stayed topside, but there was no way he could take that chance.

Praying that the strange quirk in his program wouldn't fail now, Bumblebee flipped over and held his servos out towards the shore. It continued to drift lazily by and Bumblebee felt like a moron.

_Well, duh. It's not going to come to _you_ now, is it?_

_A guy can hope, can't he? _Bee growled back, hoping this wasn't a sign that he was going fritzwired like Cyclonus.

A moment later something hard hit his servo and he held tight. After a little investigation, Bee realized it was a pole of some sort. (_Probably for measuring the energon levels,_ he guessed, _or maybe I'm not the only glitch-head to trip into this mess._) With its help he was soon at the edge of the tunnel and up onto the small ledge running alongside the river.

After a shudder and a quick diagnostic Bee stood up. To his surprise, he actually felt a little better than he had earlier that day. Had the energon bath done that? He glanced at the river for a long klik.

_Nah._

OIO

Starscream watched his prey dry himself off with some amusement. True, he'd been half hoping the fool would drown himself. After all, most city bots never even see energon flows like the ones running through these pipes, let alone learn to swim in them. Oh well. That just meant Starscream could have the fun for himself.

His right leg still twinged spasmodically from time to time. He'd had to repair himself again, since the new Constructicon recruits were "too busy building" for Hook to help with repairs. _I'll give him something to be busy about if he doesn't revise that personality chip soon, though. _Starscream mused irritably. _Pompous fool, who does he think he is? Omega Supreme?_

Bee was heading his way. Starscream slid farther back into the shadows. They felt good, just right for waiting to pounce on unfortunate Autobots that were suicidal enough to hurt him and think they could get away with it…

Bee's optics opened wide, but before he could vocalize a cry the Decepticon was upon him. They struggled madly for several breems. In absolute terror, Bee made a frantic attempt to escape, shoving the other bot as hard as he could he rolled to the side, desperately clambering to his pedes. Starscream's foot knocked him clean off his stabilizers again, and Bee flew several meters before crashing into the wall on the _other_ side of the river.

OIO

He staggered to his feet. Starscream was still there, the shadows cast across his face hiding the malicious smirk playing across his features as he stepped boldly into the river and started to wade across. Terror coursed through Bumblebee's yellow form and he glanced around. There! An opening in the wall farther down the pipe! If he could just reach it in time he might be able to…

"Why aren't you calling for help yet, Autobot?" Starscream asked. The usual screech in his voice was overlaid with the silky croon of a predator. "Because you know it won't do you any good? Or is it something more?"

He was so close now. Bumblebee was close too. He decided to take a risk and bolted. A slight hum and the shriek of laser fire and the tunnel's exit collapsed. Bee stumbled and slowed to a halt, outlined by the constant purple glow of the energon stream.

He could hear Starscream climb out of the flow behind him. The Decepticon cackled, no doubt studying the tense form of his cornered prey. "Shall we begin, then?"

OIO

The bad feeling hit Jazz like the surges. Something was very, very wrong. What could it be? Something he was missing…no, _someone_ was missing. Someone who _should_ be here…and it wasn't just Bumblebee. He glared as flier after flier rushed at him, trying to drag him down. Someone was missing! Who was it? Someone important…a fist cracked across his faceplate and all thoughts were once again banished as he struggled for his life.

OIO

Beneath the surface, Bumblebee was fighting to breathe. Starscream laughed as he let the bot resurface again, a full three breems after forcing him under. He was instantly shoved against the wall with enough force to crack his exoskeleton. His groan was accompanied by a weak splutter. Starscream lifted the bot's chin with one finger. "You know, you really are pathetic, even if you are stubborn."

The hand against his chest was beginning to make a dent. His repair systems were beginning to offline, too low on fuel to keep repairing him. Starscream flung him to the ground again, his shoulders just over the edge. The energon twisted beneath him as it sped by, taunting him. Starscream put a hand on his back.

"Why don't you just scream, Autobot? That's all I really want right now. Just beg for mercy and I'll let you live."

_Yeah right. _

Bee felt coolant well in his optics. He _wanted_ to. That traitorous, frightened part of him that wanted so desperately to live battered at him. But even if he did want to, he just _couldn't_ do what Starscream had asked.

Star growled. "Oh well. It's your funeral." He grabbed Bumblebee by the back, ready to thrust him under the surface again for Primus knew how long this time. A tiny squeak escaped his vocalizer.

Starscream seemed to freeze in place. Then he suddenly yanked the poor bot upright and turned him to face him. Bee watched mutely as Star's optics flickered back and forth between Bee's vocalizer and his damaged voicebox. Realization flooded his optics. "So that's why you haven't called…"

A tiny smirk grew quickly into raucous laughter. "They sent you out here without a _voice_? Are the Autobots truly that stupid? It's a miracle they have thrived for so long…" His optics focused on Bee and his smirk returned, somehow more menacing than ever. "Or are _you_ the stupid one?"

Bee slammed into the wall again. Warning lights flashed at the edges of his optics. Diagnostics said he was about to offline.

"They don't even know you're here…do they, Autobot?"

Bee's optics shuttered. He couldn't bear to see the glow that had entered his captor's eyes. Things were about to get a whole lot worse.

OIO

The fliers finally left, with roughly a quarter of the energon the Autobots had gathered. Most of the rest was scattered or had exploded spectacularly during the fight. Reinforcements in the form of Wheeljack, Brawn, Blurr, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime himself had arrived just in time.

Jazz helped Wheeljack load Prowl into Ratchet's trunk and remained standing long after the medic had driven onto the ship. The battle fog was clearing from his optics, and the odd nagging feeling had returned.

Nearby, Kup let out a low whistle. "Looks like them Seekers really laid it on ya."

"YeahyouguysareluckyweshowedupBecauseifwehadn'tshownupyou'dallbeslaggednowandthenwe'dhaveto…"

Ironhide waved a tired hand at Blurr. "Please shut up until my processor stops achin' like the Pits."

Brawn patted his friend on the shoulder joint with a grin and looked at Mirage. "Still, I guess we're pretty lucky. No fatalities and a few cubes to drag home. Starscream must have been in bad form today!"

Mirage frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "Actually…Starscream wasn't even here this time."

"Yes he was." Jazz said suddenly as everything snapped into place. "He was here at the very beginning. He's the one who shot Prowl." He blinked. "I saw him up there, right by where…" _Where Bumblebee was hiding last._

He spun around, yanking his comlink online, and began shouting frantically. He knew he sounded hysterical, but he didn't care. "Bumblebee! Come in!" _I shoulda told the others…_ "COME IN, BUMBLEBEE!" _Starscream hates Bumblebee._ "Please, come in! _Bumblebee_!!!"

OIO

Bumblebee could hear Jazz's voice in his head, echoing over the comlink. He didn't know how Jazz knew, but it didn't matter. He couldn't respond. He wished he could. He wished he could call them…beg them to make the nightmare stop. Starscream's chuckle broke through his thoughts as the Decepticon continued to rant, mocking him, torturing him even more.

Something strange happened to Bumblebee then. Jealousy hit him. He was actually _jealous_ of Starscream. Jealous about one simple fact: he could _talk_. Bumblebee couldn't.

Jazz's voice seemed to break up slightly, as though he were giving up. Maybe he'd realized how pointless it was. His comlink was useless unless a bot _spoke_ into it.

_Unless a bot spoke into it…I can't talk…Starscream _can_…_

It was his last chance, the final gambit for his life. He took it.

His comlink flickered to life.

OIO

Jazz could hear the emotion choking his words. Images of his little buddy flashed rapidly through his head. He couldn't be dead. But there was no way Starscream would let him come back alive, either…and without a voice to guide him to Bee's position, they might never even find the body …

_Stop that! _He practically screamed at himself. _That sorta talk isn't gonna help him either. There has to be a way! If Bee's al…Bee _will_ find a way if there is one…He'll find a way!_

"Bumblebee…" His vocalizer cracked and coolant welled in his eyes. He felt the others' stares. The ground shook softly as Optimus took a step towards him.

"Jazz, what is going on?"

The smaller bot turned, slowly. Complete and total helplessness overwhelming his circuitry. He felt himself going limp, shaking like a tin can. "Bumblebee…" He whispered. "Why did he come….why…Please come in, Bee…Starscream…Please Bee…?" The comlink hung loosely at his side, static buzzing through it.

Optimus's optics widened as he realized what had happened. He wheeled to the others. "Fan out! Search every inch of the surrounding area! Kup, start loading the energon, we'll take it home as soon as possible. Blurr, you stick with Jazz in case he…"

He stopped mid-sentence. Everyone turned to stare at Jazz, who looked blankly at his communicator. Then it flickered again. A familiar voice started to leak over the connection. It wasn't Bee's.

"…for a while I thought Megatron…finished you…frustrating…wanted to destroy…myself…surprised I was…you delivered yourself into…claws…stupid…"

"Starscream?" Optimus glanced at Jazz, who just kept staring dumbly at the comlink on his wrist as if it were an alien life form.

"Slagging brilliant…" Kup murmured. Everyone wheeled towards him. "He can't speak himself, so he's letting that _braggart_ Starscream tell everyone exactly where he is without having to say a word."

"He's alive, then." Jazz breathed.

Optimus nodded, grim as ever. "For now. Lock onto that signal, Blurr. Jazz, join him at the point. We need to hurry if we want to reach Bumblebee in time."

OIO

_Primus, make it stop…_

OIO

He was fading. Starscream was finally getting bored. It would end soon now. The ploy hadn't worked. They weren't coming.

OIO

"Prime! I'm losing the signal!" Jazz cried out.

"Keep going! We're close now!" Optimus ordered, His processor spun. _Just hold on, Bumblebee. We'll be there soon._

OIO

_Never give up_…

Who'd said that? Was it Optimus?

_Never surrender…_

No…an oath he'd made. A long time ago…

If he was going out, he was going out like an Autobot, fighting to the end.

OIO

"I've got it again!" Jazz shouted. "Just a little further now…"

If it was possible to stumble in vehicle mode, Jazz did it. His voice was hollow when he spoke again. "It's gone. It just cut off."

Blurr shook. "What'sthatsuppose'tamean?"

Optimus said nothing. He just floored it and sped past them both.

OIO

Starscream had been thoroughly enjoying himself. He'd only dreamed of an opportunity like this, a victim alone with no one coming to save them, all the time in the world. It had been perfect, and while the tiny squeals Bee's vocalizer managed to produce were not true screams, they were still satisfying in a way that fed his hunger for revenge in an almost substantial fashion.

Without warning, the faint sound of rushing engines filtered into his audio receptors. _How?!_

Then he saw the comlink. The activation light was glowing brightly. Starscream realized what had happened in an astro-klik. Bumblebee flinched as Star's fury flooded his face. "Bad move, Autobot. Brilliant, but stupid."

His fist cracked across the Autobot's head and Bee crumpled to the ground, offline and near deactivation. Starscream glared at him, ready to blast the little glitch to the Pits. Instead he turned and transformed, zipping off down the maze of tunnels with remarkable ease for a flier underground.

_This isn't over, Autobot. You'd better pray I don't catch you alone ever again._

**A/N: You might not believe it, but I actually LOVE Starscream. Unfortunately, when I started this story Bumblebee was my favorite (I'd only watched the big movie), so Starscream has to stay the bad guy. [For now, anyway…]**

**No, I am not going to explain what exactly happened to Bee after things got "a whole lot worse"…at least not for a while…unless you really want me to…******

**Also, that little quirk about Starscream being fine with flying underground? Yeah, that's related to another story I'm writing about him. My only hint: Starscream wasn't always a flier.**

**A/N That little tidbit near the beginning was Bumblebee learning how to swim. It made sense that most Cybertronians don't learn how to swim, since the majority of liquids on their planet are raw forms of energon. I'm not sure if I'll explain the "backup" program that saved him, so for now I'll blame it on Bee's seemingly bottomless well of good luck! (He'll need every drop of it in the next few chapters!)**

**One last note: Yes, I AM evil and without shame. Mwahaha…**


End file.
